Callie Torres
| First Appearance Series=Grey's Antomy | First Appearance Episode=2x19 | Last Appearance= | Last Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | Last Appearance Episode=10x22 | Name=Calliope Iphegenia Torres | Nicknames=Callie | Hometown=Unknown | Occupation=Surgeon, Orthopaedic Attending | Status=Alive | Family Members=Carlos Torres - Father Lucia Torres - Mother Aria Torres - Sister Arizona Robbins - Wife Sofia Torres - Daughter George O'Malley - Ex-Husband }}Dr. Calliope Iphegenia "Callie" Torres (formerly O'Malley) is a surgical attending, specialising in orthopedics, at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Character History Grey's Anatomy, Season 2 Callie Torres first appears in season 2 episode 19. In season two she comes on to Alex Karev, because she thinks he's "the guy in the elevator". When she finds out that "the guy in the elevator" is George O'Malley, she starts flirting with him. Callie and George end up dating. Grey's Anatomy, Season 3 In season three, Callie and George announced that they were married. Later on they divorced because George cheated on Callie with Izzie Stevens. Grey's Anatomy, Season 4 Callie then started sleeping with Mark Sloan. Callie and Mark never were anything serious, they were friends with benefits. In the season 4 finale Callie, Erica Hahn and Mark are in an elevator together. Callie says Mark has been thinking about threesome all day, Erica says he wouldn't be able to handle them both. He disagrees, Erica then kisses Callie and says "see I told you". In the end of the season 4 finale episode Callie kisses Erica back Grey's Anatomy, Season 5 Callie and Erica start dating but break up in the beginning of season 5. Callie and Arizona start dating. The relationship between Callie and Arizona has many bumps. One is the time Callie had to tell her father. Her father doesn't accept that she is gay, they have a big fight that ends up with him cutting her off (disowning her). Grey's Anatomy, Season 6 Grey's Anatomy, Season 7 In season 7 episode 7 Arizona is going to Africa. Callie doesn't want to spend three years without her, so she goes with her. At the airport Callie and Arizona have a fight that ends with them breaking up. In season 7 episode 10 Arizona returns, saying she returned because she missed Callie, but without saying anything Callie closes the door on her. Arizona keeps trying to get Callie back, without luck. In the end of season 7 episode 12 Arizona begs Callie for a second chance, Callie tells her she is pregnant with Marks baby leaving Arizona shocked. They end up being back together in the next episode. In the season 7 finale Arizona and Callie drive to a house to take a weekend off. On the way Arizona asks Callie to marry her. Callie looks forward not knowing what to say, when she gets a scared look on her face and gasps, Arizona right away looks forward and the screen goes blank. Callie and Arizona have been in a car accident. Arizona wakes up to see Callie lying outside the car, gone through the front window. When they get to hospital, Callies baby has to be premature born to save them both. When Callie wakes up she says to Arizona "Yes, I'll marry you". Arizona and Callie get married and Miranda Bailey, a co-worker, officiates. Grey's Anatomy, Season 8 In the season 8 finale, Arizona, Christina Yang, Derek Sheperd, Mark, Lexie and Meredith Grey all are in a plane crash, Lexie and Mark die. Grey's Anatomy, Season 9 In season 9 episode 1 Mark dies, Arizona has lost her left leg. Arizona thinks that Callie was the one that cut it off, betraying her trust. Callie takes the blame, even though it was Alex that did it. On the day that Bailey gets married, Arizona finaly forgives Callie. Everything is going good for Callie and Arizona until the season 9 finale. In two episode a doctor, Lauren, has been flirting with Arizona. In the season 9 finale Arizona cheats on Callie. Callie finds out and they have a huge fight, it comes out that Arizona hasn't forgiven Callie for what she did. Arizona also tells Callie that she lost her leg but Callie didn't lose anything. While crying Callie answers "apperantly I lost you". Grey's Anatomy, Season 10 Career Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Characters Category:GA Season 2 Characters Category:GA Season 3 Characters Category:GA Season 4 Characters Category:GA Season 5 Characters Category:GA Season 6 Characters Category:GA Season 7 Characters Category:GA Season 8 Characters Category:GA Season 9 Characters Category:GA Season 10 Characters Category:Doctors Category:Mothers Category:Divorced characters Sophia